


Who'd Take Care of You if Not Me

by WickedFollower



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: FTM trans character reader, Fluff, Injuries to body, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedFollower/pseuds/WickedFollower
Summary: Aw shoot, what was the date again?





	Who'd Take Care of You if Not Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at a rough time for me, uh its a poorly written but i like it. I never see any trans reader fics so i thought i'd make my own. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!

Your boss is an ass, asking you to stay later and later knowing you wouldn't say no to a bigger paycheck. Those sweet words of, "if you stay longer you'll clock over time" and "I'll buy you lunch! Since you were nice enough to stay late!". The bastard knew, but your the chump that stayed. And currently as you sat in the break room trying to eat the cold cut sandwich your boss bought for you from the place next door. But you were in too much pain. You couldn't breathe enough to chew, and moving your arms above your chest burned like a bitch. So you gave up trying to eat, wrapping the sandwich up for later. You rummaged in your backpack looking for any pain pills you might have stashed in a baggie. None. Cursing your luck you got up to go back to work. You still had two full hour shifts to complete. 

To say the walk and subsequent bus ride to your apartment was bad would be an understatement. It nearly brought you to tears anytime your muscles clenched from the bumpy bus ride. After getting off at your stop you felt a bit better, finally almost home. You can't wait to just relax. Standing on the door stope a smell hit you and you felt the blood drain from your body. Fuck, what was the date? Shit, you slowly open the door. The lights were off, but from the front door you could see a very clear view of the worst sight in the world. 

The very angry pissed ginger eye lights of your very intimidating boyfriend. His arms were crossed over his chest as his eye lights locked onto your eyes. The foldout table you used as a kitchen table was all set up for a fancy in home dinner. Complete with a white silk tablecloth, candles, and a bottle of wine chilling in a small bucket. You slowly walk in, closing the door. "Hey babe!" You place your backpack by the door as you walk over to the table, "I am so sorry I'm late. I got caught up at work! But I'll make it up to you, I swear!" He didn't say anything, just looked at you. Yeah, he was beyond pissed. He sighed closing his eyes, "Yes, I'm sure you will. But do not think this lets you off the hook! I am still very cross with you!" Smiling at him you nodded, "Of course, now what did you prepare? I'm starving, didn't eat lunch today." He looked at you, getting up to retrieve the loving made three cheese ravioli with vodka sauce from the oven. 

"What do you mean you didn't eat lunch? Did they not allow you time for lunch?" You licked your lips as he dished everything up. It smelled so good, you can't wait. "Uh not exactly. I had difficulty eating today. Hard to breath, and you know how humans are. Kinda need it." He stopped to look at you. He narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean, it was hard to breath." Shit, here you go again. He left the plates on the counter and come over to you. He stood next to you, eyes scrutinizing everything about the way you looked in this one moment. Then quick as lightning he grabbed your wrist and raised your arm by force. It happened so fast that you had no time to bite back the yelp of pain from having your muscles stretched.

Your eyes began to water from the burn, he dropped your arm. Now he was angry about more than one thing. "Go take it off. Right now." You knew he knew. Which was the worst possible thing to happen yet. You slink off the to only other room in the small apartment. You pull off your shirt with difficulty, a few deep breaths and with you teeth digging into your lip you get it off. But that was all the strength you had, it'd been a very long day. "Hey, Papy. Babe, can you come help me please?" He appears behind you shortly after, he sighs. But comes to help you take off the binder, "I swear, if I wasn't here to take care of you, you'd likely die of idiocy!" He gently pulled all the little clips apart, and as the pressure released it was a feeling of pure euphoria.

Finally after it was undone he hissed, you look down at your skin. It was bright red and tender around the edges where it was tightest. Dark purple areas beginning to show up as well. He looked you in the eye, "how foolish can you get! Look at this, look at your skin! Any longer and the whole area would be bruised!" Yeah, you deserved this. You knew. Hell you thought about taking it off at lunch, you even had a back up sports bra that was a little loose. He threw his hands in the air, "What would happen if you broke a rib bone! Your not like me, I wouldn't be able to just simply heal it!" You just stand there while he scolds you. 

In the end he just sighs, "Paps? Thank you." You go to hug him, he might be all sharp points and cutting words, you still love him. He let's you, he's still mad do not forget that. He looks down at you, no matter how many times you hug him he, he never gets over the fact you barely reach his shoulders. He runs your head, "yes, well what else were you going to do without my help? Stay in the damn thing? Now come eat, it's a new recipe." You nuzzle your face into his ribs for good measure. You can salvage tonight. You plan on it. 

~~

Well after dinner, you busted out some ice cream you had in the freezer and a romcom from Amazon. You wanted to make tonight up to him and what better way then cheesy romcom and slightly freezer burnt ice cream? You snuggled up to him, making sure to lay on the affection thick. 

Papyrus seemed to be enjoying it so far, he was relaxing a bit more. You'd convinced him to at least take off his boots and gloves. At some point a blanket had been pulled over y'alls laps, allowing you to curl in further to his side. It was nice, and even though he'd deny it if ever asked, you could hear a faint purring noise coming from him.

  
  


It's been some time, a few movies have gone by and the ice cream since devoured. You fidgeted, your skin starting to itch from your binder. Papyrus looked over to you, he watched as you squirmed next to him. Occasionally bumping his ribs with your shoulder, “Dearest, what are you moving about for?” You sighed, going to sit up “Its my sides! They itch like crazy, but i don't want to scratch myself raw again.” He hummed, then a faint ginger blush rose to his face. He cleared his throat, removing the blanket from his lap, “Lay down on your stomach human, I will help you.” You grind up at him, he only helped with this kind of thing ever once in a while. He said it was very difficult for him to keep up for long periods of time. But every time he did, it was amazing!   
  
You quickly lay down across the couch, taking deep breaths to get ready. You felt him move to sit over your legs, rubbing his hands together a few times. You’ve never seen how he does it, all you know is that his hands are always warm when he does this. Warm and tingly, and nice. It makes you sigh. He kneads your skin lightly, moving his fingers to push and pull your skin separately. It felt nice, and the warmth from his hands seep into your muscles. Making them feel like they're vibrating gently. Your body felt heavy, but heavy in a way that left you unwilling to move. Like waking from a deep sleep that your body desperately clung to. You hummed and sighed in euphoria as he messaged your sides and back. He focused mainly on your sides under your armpits, making sure to dig a bit deeper there.   
  
The warmth seeped away, leaving your body slowly. You look over your shoulder at him, a large dopey smile on your face. “Babe, your the best skeleton a guy could ask for, ya’know?” He huffed, a bit of sweat collected on his brow. He bent down to kiss your shoulder blades, “Yes well, only the best for my,” and his voice dropped a few octaves, “precious baby boy.” You jerky up, a deep red blush on your face. Eyes wide and mouth open he laughs, “Pap! That isn’t fair, you can't just willy nilly pull that name out!” He laughs louder, “I believe I can, baby boy.” He wiggled his brow bone at you. The blush darkening, you hide in your hands this man will be your death. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos if you like it and want to see more like it


End file.
